Hinata’s Diary
by ZHinataUzumaki
Summary: This is Hinata Hyuga’s Diary of her point of view from her life to about 16 to 32 or older it is NaruHina and chapers will continue to be added
1. A Birthday Celebration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 ** _Thank you Iris and Dorsaf on being a great support while writing these without them these wouldn't be possible thank you!_**

'It's October 10th Naruto-kun's birthday, we've been dating for two months now. I'm on my way to his house now. I'm not sure where he lives, he's always come to visit me so this is going to be really embarrassing.'

'I finally found his floor and number thanks to a really nice lady a floor under him, I think she said her name was 'Mei' or something like that, but I finally found his apartment. The only problem is that I'm not sure if he'll like what I got him, I ended up getting him a new jacket cause his old one was worn out and he was walking around in clothes with rips.'

'I finally knocked on his door I was definitely nervous it was also 9:10 AM when I got there so I thought he might of been sleeping which he was so it took longer which made me _even more_ nervous but he finally answered the door.'

 _'Hey Hinata!'_

 _'Hey Naruto-kun sorry for waking you up...'_

 _'No no no! It's fine I get to see you at least!'_

 _'Well happy birthday! I got you a present!'_

 _'Ok then come in!'_

 _'Here you go.. I hope you'll like it...'_

 _'I most likely will Hinata everything you've ever gotten me was amazing ya know?'_

 _'I guess you're right...'_

 _'You guess I know I've loved every single thing you've ever gotten me and I'll cherish if forever!'_

 _'Well go ahead and open it then...'_

 _'Ok I will I bet I'll love it!'_

'He finally opened it then told me ' _Hina I love it i was about to go and get a new one anyways thank you!'_ Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Naruto knows I love it when he calls me "Hina" so he does it all the time.'

'I after that he gave me a hug and another kiss but this time on the forehead we ended up going out and getting some ramen for lunch too'

 _'Hey Hina?'_

 _'Yes Naruto-kun?'_

 _'Wanna go out for ramen I haven't had any in at least a week surprisingly but since it's my birthday I really want some but it'll be on me of course cause you're my girlfriend and I wanna get you some food too!'_

 _'Yeah I'm cool with getting ramen, but it's your birthday so let me pay I don't want you spending money on me when it's you're birthday. Is that ok Naruto-kun?'_

 _'I guess...'_

 _'Hehe'_

 _'Hina what's so funny?'_

 _'Nothing!'_

 _'Cmon tell me!'_

 _'Nope!'_

 _'Fine then don't!'_

 _'Ok I won't then! Hehe'_

We had a good time on the way to the shop but Naruto seemed a little off I wasn't sure what happened but I forgot about it then again it was his birthday so I invited Kiba and Shino over to the ramen shop while on the way without Naruto noticing so when we got there they were all there he seemed really happy!'

 _'We are finally here Hina that seemed like so long!'_

 _'Yeah it did!'_

 _'Hey old ma-... what the heck Kiba Shino you guys are here this is great!_

 _'Yeah I had to leave Akamaru at home cause they're were no pets allowed. Anyways Happy Birthday Naruto!'_

 _'Thanks Kiba! Hey Shino what are you up to?'_

 _'So you notice Kiba first and not me?'_

 _'Hey Hina And Kiba we should probably eat.'_

'When we got back to his apartment he seemed really full but pretty happy! I only had 3 bowls they were good though. By the time we were settled in his apartment it was 7:08 PM and father told me I had to be back by 7:20 PM so I had to say bye to Naruto-kun.'

 _'Hey Naruto-kun I'd better be on my way home father wants me back by 7:20 and it's 7:08.'_

 _'I understand want me to walk with you cause it's pretty dangerous at night.'_

 _'I'd love that Naruto-kun!'_

 _'Let's go then!'_

 _'Ok Naruto-kun!'_

'And once we got there we had to say bye I really didn't want to but I had to I really love spending time with Naruto-kun. Before we said our goodbyes Naruto gave a actual kiss I almost fainted!'

 _'We're here Naruto-kun...'_

 _'Ummm... Hina?'_

 _'Yes Naru-'_

 _'Did I do it right Hina I was so nervous...?'_

 _'Naruto-kun in my opinion you did just fine even if you didn't I still love you!'_

 _'Well bye Hina...'_

 _'Bye Naruto-kun!'_

'After that I went to my room and started dreaming about that moment over and over again until I fell asleep.'

 **The End. :(**


	2. A Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it**

'Me and Naruto have been together for one whole year now and we live together! My only problem is that he has seems like he's hiding something from me, it bothers me. It started a month ago. Naruto started going out the house every Saturday. He told me not to worry about it but I still do.'

'Today Naruto asked me to stop worrying again, I ended up getting upset with him and he got upset with me for worrying. So I made it up with some Ichiraku Ramen and he got me Senzai my favorite.'

'Finally I got tired of it and tried to make Naruto shake out what he's hiding, it ended in an argument.'

 _"Naruto?"_

 _"Hinata what is it?"_

 _"Please tell me are you hiding something? Are you cheating on me seeing another girl? It's obvious your trying to hide something. We live in the same house just tell me please..."_

 _"Hinata I'm not hiding anything."_

 _"Naruto please tell me."_

 _"I said I'm not hiding anything!"_

 _"Please... it's ok..."_

 _"DAMN IT IM NOT HIDING ANYTHING!"_

'I started crying. I guess the neighbors heard it all they came over and yelled at Naruto for yelling at me and making me cry. He was awfully quiet for the next week till I finally talked.'

 _"Hey Naruto..?"_

 _"What."_

 _"I-I'm s-sorry..."_

 _"It's fine I should be the one saying sorry I yelled at you and made you cry then pretty much ignored you Hinata for the next week. I didn't sleep in the same room because I didn't think I deserved to."_

 _"W-well I-it's o-ok n-now.."_

'I was suprised I hadn't stuttered like that since I was 15 and were 18. Naruto was surprised too he even said it.'

'I guess he really wasn't hiding anything he still left every Saturday though. He finally told me though so he was hiding something he just said he was training even though the doctors told him not to. I still didn't believe him.'

'We ended up going out for dinner and we talked about kids. We both said we wanted to one boy and one girl. It got weird we started talking about names our favorite names were Boruto and Himawari.'

'We were walking home when Naruto got surrounded by fan girls I got upset cause I just wanted a night without fan girls when I had Naruto with me. I started running back to the house. All I heard behind be was a faint "Hinata!" I think it was Naruto because he started chasing me home. We got home I sat down and so did he. He felt bad because he knew why I was sad but he still decided to ask.'

 _"Hinata_ _why are you upset?"_

 _"It's just I feel like one day one of your fan girls are going to take you from me"_

 _"Hinata we've talked about this it isn't going to happen I promise I love you way to much."_

 _"I know you do but I still feel that way."_

 _"Hinata when have I ever lied to you?"_

 _"Never."_

 _"Exactly see what I mean?"_

 _"Yeah I guess..."_

 _"So cheer up ok?"_

 _"Ok but all I wanted was a night without fan girls."_

 _"I know but look we're home no fan girls."_

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

'I made an upset face because you could still faintly hear the fan girls screaming outside. We both went to bed.'

'In the morning I got up to take a shower but Naruto was already in there so I waited. Finally after 45 long minutes he finally came out. All he said to me was " _Sorry for the long wait Hinata."_ He headed to the bedroom _"It's fine."_ I replied. I got into the shower and relized how much body wash Naruto used. After I was done in the shower I told him _"Hey Naruto you use a lot of body wash is that much really necessary?"_ He replied _"Yeah I mean that much is barely enough!"_ I finally noticed how much bigger he was than me and finally just accepted that I was short.'

'Today was three days before my birthday. It was Christmas Day me and Naruto don't exactly celebrate Christmas but we do get each other at least one thing. This year he got me Cinnamon Rolls and I got him a mini figurines of me and him together.'

'Its been three days it's my birthday. Naruto forgot though and he left again or almost left. I got the courage to yell at him I was really scared too but I did.'

 _"Bye Hinata I'm going for now!"_

 _"DONT EVEN LEAVE ITS MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT ME AND YOUR ONLY FOCUSED ON LEAVING YOU CANT EVEN REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY YOU JERK!"_

 _"H-H-Hinata I've n-n-never seen you ummm well yeah..."_

 _*Sobs*_

 _"Hinata are you ok?"_

 _"No. You can't even remember your girlfriends birthday and I feel horrible for yelling at you."_

 _"Hinata it's ok I deserved it I feel like a giant jerk now I forgot your birthday."_

 _"Thanks but I still feel like a horrible person for yelling at you."_

 _"It's ok I'll stay home."_

'I don't know what it is about Naruto but he's so heart warming. He always makes me feel comfortable. He left and I'm guessing to was birthday related. I was right it was. He showed me a sunny place with sunflowers I'm guessing because my name means sunny place he also got me a sunflower he said it was because Himawari my favorite baby girl name meant sunflower. I thought it was cute. But I'm 19 now and Naruto is too.'

'A miracle happened it's been two months since my birthday and I'm pregnant with a baby boy! Me and Naruto were so happy and we've already decided his name is going to be Boruto and his nickname is Bolt we both thought it was a cute name.'

'Naruto kind of stopped leaving on Saturday's since I've been pregnant and my birthday after I yelled at him.'

'Today Naruto asked me to go on a walk with him to discuss something with him he wouldn't tell me what to discuss about he just said he wanted to discuss something.'

 _"So Naruto what did you want to discuss?"_

 _"Well... follow me I have to show you something"_

 _"So you have been keeping something from me."_

 _"I'm ashamed to say it but yes."_

'After walking about 7 or 8 miles out of the village gates we ended up at a beach with beautiful cliff leading to an ocean'

 _"Hinata smell these rocks."_

 _"Ok?"_

 _"Don't they smell like peppermint mocha?"_

 _"Yeah they do."_

 _"I've always loved peppermint mochas"_

 _"So this is why you leave every Saturday? To come here?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why did you keep such a beautiful place from me?"_

 _"I wanted to have my own place that no one knew about so I could sort out all my thoughts right here."_

 _"If you wanted alone time at home here or anywhere you could of told me. How did you find this place anyway?"_

 _"I was on a mission and Hidden Mist ninja were chasing me and I ended up jumping off the cliff to find these rocks and I've come here ever since it's just so relaxing."_

 _"Yeah the waters crystal clear"_

 _"Should we head home for now Hinata?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Ok let's go then."_

 _"But hey wait Naruto!"_

 _"Hmm...?"_

 _"Please don't keep secrets from me anymore I'm here if you need me ok?"_

 _"Ok..."_

'We walked home and we ended up getting in trouble for going across gates without permission by Lord 6th especially cause I was supposed to have a doctors appointment with Boruto and never showed up. But me Naruto and Bolt are doing just fine. We went home and slept.'

 **The End.**


	3. The New Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto**

'It's already been six months, Boruto is here. Naruto was there to see his amazing son come to life. We've only been together for a year and a half, but we are married. We are one big happy family.'

'Boruto is about two days old and Naruto and I were called to Lord 6th office. Since not just one of us we're called so we had to bring Boruto but we got there and it wasn't pleasant.'

 **Kakashi:** "You Guys are finally here."

 **Naruto/Hinata:** "Yup!"

 **Kakashi:** "Hinata I brought you here so you could hear this.

 _-Hands Hinata tissues-_

 _ **Kakashi:** "_You'll need them _."_

 **Naruto:** "So what do you need?"

 **Kakashi:** "Well the thing is I know your son is barely two days old but Naruto there's no other shinobi with the strength to do this, so I must send Naruto. There is also a low chance he will come home alive."

-Hinata immediately starts crying her guts out-

 **Naruto:** "Are you sure I'm the only one that can go?"

 **Kakashi:** "Sadly yes you are the only one."

 **Naruto:** "Mmhm. Hey Hinata let's get that off your mind. We should go home."

 **Kakashi:** "Naruto you're leaving in two weeks."

 **Naruto:** "Ok...!"

'We headed home Naruto tried to cheer me up but it wasn't working, I just couldn't seem to get that off of my mind. Naruto would be gone in two weeks, maybe gone forever and he would never get to see his kid grow up.'

'It's already been a week and Naruto is leaving three days early for his mission so he only we as a family only have four days together, but he said he would try to send a letter to me everyday. Sakura said she would take Bolt for today so me and Naruto could be alone for the rest of the day.'

 **Naruto:** "Hinata..?"

 **Hinata:** "Yeah?"

 **Naruto:** "It's ok if I die, just know I'm always here."

 **Hinata:** "But I don't want to even think about you dying."

 **Naruto:** "I know but you got to prepare for the worst trust me I don't want to think about dying but I have to prepare for the worst."

 **Hinata:** "I know it's just hard..."

 **Naruto:** "And if I do die I bet you'll find someone else you love."

 **Hinata:** "That's the problem you were my first love, I've always wanted to be with you since before the academy. I've only ever had eyes on you."

 **Naruto:** "Really...?"

 **Hinata:** "Yeah..."

 **Naruto:** "I'm such an Idiot..."

 **Hinata:** "It's ok I had the patience."

 **Naruto:** "Yeah you are patient..."

 **Hinata:** "I just wouldn't know what to do without you... You're a giant piece of my heart without you I'm a nothing."

 **Naruto:** "I know me too."

'We ended up going out for some sake to forget that he was leaving. Sakura is a great, she's like a sister. Since it wasn't the best idea to have Boruto home that night Sakura said she would keep Boruto for the night.'

'Its the day that Naruto leaves he said goodbye too me and Boruto and his friends he left and everyone was supporting me Incase he didn't live.'

'It's been two years and he sent a letter home it said, "Dear Hinata, I know we've been three years that we've been together her this is goodbye by the time you've gotten this I'm probably dead I know please don't cry I'm not worth it I'll always be looking over you and Boruto. Love Naruto" I started crying harder than I ever had before. I called Sakura over she was a giant support about the entire subject of Naruto dying. I kinda grew into a depression I wouldn't eat as much as I used to, Boruto wasn't in the greatest space to grow up, I started drinking to feel better. I was doing horrible in life.'

'After a year I got a knock on the door which wasn't normal anymore I just assumed it was Sakura so I opened the door to find a tall figure with ocean blue eyes handsome blonde spiky hair.'

 **Hinata:** "N-N-Naruto...?

 **Naruto:** "Hey... I'm sorry I didn't speak or give anyword I was held hostage for awhile but I managed to escape."

 **Hinata:** "I don't care as long as your safe."

 **Naruto:** "I've missed you. But you look a lot skinnier and this house is. A mess Hinata this isn't like you..."

 **Hinata:** "Yeah... I kind of grew into a depression after you left I'm sorry..."

 **Naruto:** "Lets get this house cleaned up ok?"

 **Hinata:** "Ok sure!"

'We got the house cleaned up and got Naruto a new pair of clothes because his were dirty and ripped and then we went out to friends house like Shikamaru Sakura Sasuke Shino Kiba Choji and Ino's house to go have a good time.'

'I grew out of my depression we became a happy family again with a many more things in store'

 **Sorry for the short chapter The End**


	4. Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it all rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto**

'Naruto has been back for about a week now and we are happy again. Kakashi Sensei called us to his office again but like last time both of us I was scared to go.'

'We were on his way to Kakashi's office I told Naruto that I was scared but he told me not to worry. We got the to office just to be greeted by Lord 6th Kakashi Sensei.'

 **Kakashi:** "Hello you two."

 **Hinata:** "Please tell me Naruto isn't going on a mission."

 **Kakashi:** "Actually no it's the exact opposite of that."

 **Naruto/Hinata:** "Thank god."

 **Kakashi:** "I wanted to let you guys go on vacation to Suna if you two would like."

 **Naruto:** "I'd Love too but-"

 **Hinata:** "What about Boruto?"

 **Kakashi:** "I talked it out with Sakura she loves Boruto she said she would be willing to."

 **Naruto:** "Really?"

 **Kakashi:** "Mhmm.."

 **Hinata:** "So when are we allowed to head out..?

 **Kakashi:** "Tomorrow morning better get your stuff packed quickly!"

 **Hinata:** "Ok thank you Kakashi Sensei!"

 **Kakashi:** "No problem you both deserve it after what you both have been through over the last year you guys have been through a lot."

 **Naruto:** "Bye Kakashi Sensei!"

'Me and Naruto headed home, Fangirls again. It's easier to ignore them now that we are married though so that's a plus. We got home and started packing.'

'I was happy that we got to go to Suna, I'd get to see Temari and talk about her and see how her and Shikamaru are doing and Naruto will get to see Garra and Kankuro and talk about whatever guys talk about'

'Night fell upon the village as we got home. We started packing. Naruto is horrible at packing so I had to pack for both me and him it took about an hour and it was getting late finally we head to bed to get some rest before we headed out for our vacation together.'

'Sunlight beamed through our window early in the morning and we both got up. We took showers got dressed and headed out. We dropped Boruto off at Sakura's house then we headed towards the village gate. Izumo and Kotetsu (also known as those two guys from Naruto) were informed that we were leaving so they let us out.'

'It was midday when me and Naruto had finally arrived at Suna. Kankuro and Temari were waiting at the gates for us. They told us we should probably head to garras office and they would meet us there which they did.'

 **Garra: "** I was informed you guys were coming."

 **Naruto/Hinata:** "Yes!"

 **Garra:** "I know I'm a little late but congratulations on getting married you two."

 **Hinata:** "Thanks!"

 **Temari:** "So do you guys have any kids yet?"

 **Hinata:** "Actually yeah we do his name is Boruto."

 **Temari:** "Oh wow I was joking! But Hinata you'll have to tell me all about everything later while you two lovebirds are out here on vacation."

 **Hinata:** "Of course I would love to tell you! But like you said for another time."

 **Naruto:** "I never noticed how much ladies gossip I know how Shikamaru feels now..."

 **Hinata/Temari:** "Hehehe!"

 **Garra:** "Temari will you show them to their rooms?"

 **Temari:** "Of course! Cmon you two lovebirds!"

'We followed Temari to our rooms. The rooms are very nice! Me and Naruto were really sweaty from coming to Suna so we both took a shower, got changed, and unpacked.'

'After we were done doing everything night fell. We ate dinner got changed and got some rest so we could have an amazing time tomorrow while on vacation together!"

'I woke up to a loud knock on the door. It was Temari she was coming to make sure everything was good last night. I told her everything was amazing that the rooms where nice and they were very clean.'

'As soon as Temari left I got changed to clothes for today. It took awhile but Naruto finally got up I told Naruto that today I was gonna go catch up with Temari and that I would see him tonight.'

'I found Temari surprisingly Shikamaru was in Suna too he left the same morning as we did but Temari told Shikamaru she would see him tonight and me and Temari both went out for food to catch up on what has been happening in our life's lately'

'Me and Temari finished our conversation and it was late really late. I was super tired and headed home I went home to find that Naruto wasn't there I was surprised it was 1 AM and he wasn't back and I thought I was late.'

 _-Knock Knock-_

 **Hinata:** "Coming!"

 _-Opens the door-_

 **Hinata:** "Oh my.."

 **Shikamaru:** "Yeah he got wasted he's ready for bed for sure."

 **Hinata:** "As if I couldn't tell!"

- _Both laugh-_

 **Shikamaru:** "Well ok I have a girlfriend to get back to have a good night Hinata!"

 **Hinata:** "You too Shikamaru bye!"

'Naruto definitely overdid it but he went straight to sleep I ate some food and got some rest too. In the morning Naruto woke me up and told me we had somewhere to go. Naturally I got up and got dressed.'

'We arrived at our destination, the kazekages office?! I thought we were doing something special together. It turned out some chunnin from Suna wanted Naruto to train him so he agreed.

'It's been five hours since Naruto went to train with the chunnin he finally walked Into the door he gave me a kiss then we headed to our bed together changed then sat on our bed and talked about well we just talked. It was really relaxing too. I fell asleep I'm Naruto's warm and welcoming arms.'

'A week has passed and it's was time to leave Suna me and Naruto packed our stuff and headed home Shikamaru was staying for another week so he was a different story but we made it home and we arrived home. We picked up Boruto and we were exhausted from our vacation so we took a nap together as a family.'

 **The End.**

 **To be continued**


End file.
